Perfect
by Sailor Dragonball 87
Summary: This is a songfic where Bulma talks about her relationship with Vegeta. The song is "Perfect"by Sara Evans.


**Hi! I used to have the song lyrics in my story, but I removed them to make it compliant with the site rules. Just imagine the song playing in the background. I have** **prompts at the beginning of each section that tell you which part of the song the section is referring to. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the song "Perfect". Those rights go to Akira Toriyama and Sara Evans respectively.**

 **First verse, first** **chorus**

 **Bulma's POV**

What had I gotten myself into? I'm housing a rude, arrogant alien who's the same species as Goku. Why, if I didn't know that the both had tails at one point, I wouldn't have believed that they were of the same race! Vegeta was impossible! He was anti-social, condescending, and bossy. He always enjoyed pushing people's buttons, bullying them into giving him an emotional response that he could make fun of. He may have been a real live prince, but he was far from charming. I never expected that twenty years later we would have an eighteen-year-old son and a five-year-old daughter together.

It all started when everyone on Namek, except for Goku and Frieza, was wished to Earth. I saw Vegeta leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. I don't know what possessed me, but I approached him and offered him a room at Capsule Corp. At first, he was reluctant and skeptical of the accommodations I could provide him with. I asked what he would need. He told me he would "require sleeping quarters, a private bathroom, and a place to train". Luckily, my father and I were both scientists and were collaborating on a project that involved harnessing and controlling gravity. From that day on, Vegeta become a staple at Capsule Corp. He slowly replaced Yamcha as the man in my life.

In some couples, the husband surprises his wife with things. In others, both the husband and wife surprise each other with things. We were the kind of couple where the wife surprises the husband with things. For instance, I would give the Gravity Room, where he did his training, a spur-of-the-moment upgrade without being asked. If I wanted to go on a romantic vacation, I had threaten his food supply or not fix the Gravity Room for several months or sentence him to sleeping on the couch for several weeks to months. Kami knows that man wouldn't take me on a romantic vacation unless there was fighting involved.

* * *

 **Second verse, second chorus**

I've often wondered what Vegeta's parents would think of me. I think they would disapprove because I'm not a Saiyan. Vegeta told me they would disapprove initially, but gradually warm up to the idea of us being together slower than my father did, and that his mother would be more accepting than his father, given that there are no female Saiyans left. I suppose it would help that I am an heiress. If I've learned anything about Saiyans, I think the Queen, and maybe even the King, would probably be impressed with everything I do to keep him and Trunks in line. They might be appalled at some of the threats, but I don't care. The threats work for me!

When Vegeta met my mother, she was very tolerant of him. My father thought he was brash and not the right guy for me. This feeling was reinforced when he left Earth to train in preparation for the

appearance of the androids and left my at home with baby Trunks. When Vegeta returned to Earth, even after the Cell Games, he was a somewhat cold and distant father to Trunks. Vegeta gradually warmed up to Trunks, we became a happy family (well, as happy as one could be while married to the Price of all Saiyans), and my father was proved wrong.

* * *

 **Bridge, third chorus**

Vegeta's always up to something; whether it's training in the Gravity Room to surpass my best friend, Goku, who's also a Saiyan; keeping Trunks in line playing with our daughter, Bra; or doing something so I didn't carry out one of my threats. If I make him go with me to a charity function and he's there before me, which he almost always is, he'll get annoyed and go sulk somewhere for the whole party (I think it's kinda cute when he does that, but don't tell him). But I'm a lady, and ladies are allowed to be fashionably late. It's OK, because I get to go mingle with the other guests. But if there's dancing, he's usually waiting for me out on the dance floor because he doesn't want anyone else to dance with his 'woman'. I always find a way to make it up to him at home.

My husband's not good at showing his emotions (unless they're Negative ones). To this day, he's never said 'I love you'. He has told me he cared for Trunks and me that he cares for us very much before he went off to fight Majin Buu. He also let his feelings for me show at one of my birthday parties when Lord Beerus showed up looking for the Saiyans. I was chewing Lord Beerus out for crashing my party and he slapped me. I don't remember much about the incident, but later I learned that it caused Vegeta to go ballistic.

When our youngest started dating, which Vegeta hated, I found myself looking back on our relationship, and I asked him why he never told me he loves me. He said it was because Saiyans were a very war-like people and had many enemies. If any them knew that the Saiyans actually cared for their mates and children, these enemies would certainly use this knowledge to their advantage. So that's why all I get is actions that could be attributed to his feelings for me! Well, that's good enough for me.

 **Hi! That's my songfic, I hope you liked it! Leave a review! Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;D**


End file.
